Goodbye is Always the Hardest Word
by Samantha20
Summary: In light of recent events on RAW Lita and Matt talk, but the conversation topic surprises Matt.


Goodbye is Always the Hardest Word.  
  
A/N: This is going to be interesting. Each chap will be from someone else's perspective, sort of, or deal with a different group.  
  
Anyway, let me know what you think,  
  
Samantha.  
  
"Do you want to come out once we're done here? A whole bunch of us are going." Victoria told Lita, making her look up from the book she was reading.  
  
"I can't." Lita shook her head.  
  
"Your whole life doesn't have to end because you're having a baby." Stacy told her. "You can still come out and have fun."  
  
"I have... Another night, okay? Tonight I really need to talk to Matt."  
  
"What if we hired a couple of videos and stayed in tonight then?" Victoria asked. "Then once you've talked to Matt, we can have a girls night."  
  
"I don't know." Lita shrugged.  
  
"Talking to Matt always upsets you lately." Stacy told her. "We'll meet you in your hotel room when you get back, even if it's just to talk and cry. We'll be there."  
  
"Thanks guys." Lita reached out and hugged each one of them. "I should probably go and find Matt, before he leaves the arena."  
  
"Lita, looking good." Jericho pulled her into a hug as she walked down the hall.  
  
"Thank you." She struggled to free herself from his arms.  
  
"Let me know if you need anything okay? Or if Kane bothers you."  
  
"Promise." Lita nodded. "Have you seen Matt?"  
  
"Matt..?" He began.  
  
"Matt Hardy." She added. "Come on Chris, I need to talk to him."  
  
"He was still in the locker room a couple of minutes ago." Chris answered. "For what it's worth, good luck."  
  
Lita knocked lightly on the locker room door.  
  
From one of the benches Edge and Chris Benoit looked up at her.  
  
"Everything okay?" Edge asked her.  
  
"Is Matt around?"  
  
"He's just getting the rest of his stuff from the bathroom." Chris answered.  
  
"Hey guys, did I leave..." Matt began, walking out of the bathroom; he stopped still as he saw Lita.  
  
"Do you have a couple of minutes?" She asked.  
  
"I need a soda..." Edge stood up suddenly. "And uh, Chris, you want lemonade, right?"  
  
"Uh, right." The World Heavyweight Champion nodded. "Lemonade."  
  
"I guess they're trying to tell me something." Matt said quietly, to break up the silence once the two men had left.  
  
"Matt..." Lita began, her voice soft, making her varying accents more pronounced.  
  
"I know what you want Lita." He interrupted her. "You want me to give you another chance, and I need some time for that..."  
  
"That's not what I want." She said softly.  
  
"Then what Lita? Because I don't know how much more of this I can take." Matt asked.  
  
"We're finished. Our relationship. You don't trust me, and I know in my heart that you won't ever trust me the way you did once before again."  
  
"Lita, no... We can work this through, just give us time..." It sounded strange to hear a man who felt so betrayed by a woman he loved, plead with her that their relationship wasn't over.  
  
"This is for the best." She told him gently. "I don't want to keep hurting you Matt, and I want so badly to stop hurting myself. This is for the best, for both of us."  
  
"Lita, six years. We've been together almost six years. We can't just call it quits like this, it's too easy."  
  
"Maybe." Lita nodded, her expression a mask of feigned calmness. "But maybe we'd just be trying to mend something too broken to be fixed."  
  
"Don't do this." Matt pleaded with her.  
  
"It's over Matt." She repeated, her mask cracking as tears began to trickle down her cheeks.  
  
"You're crying Lita, you know it's not over. I love you."  
  
"My head knows it, even if my heart doesn't yet." Lita choked back a sob. "It's over, and I... I'm sorry we had to end this way."  
  
Still with tears wet on her cheeks, Lita walked out of Matt's locker room, not trying to hide the tears, or check them in anyway.  
  
After walking almost blindly, she stopped, leaning heavily against a wall as her tears came faster, and her body began to tremble.  
  
"Lita?" A voice broke through her sobs.  
  
"Are you okay?" A pair of hands came to rest on her shoulders, and with the contact, Lita forced herself to calm down.  
  
As her vision cleared, Lita realized that she was staring to the face of Dave Batista, to her the scariest guy on the RAW roster besides Kane.  
  
"I just did something that I..."  
  
"You regret?" He asked, sounding sympathetic.  
  
"No, yes." She shook her head. "My relationship with Matt... It's over. We can't fix it because he'll never trust me the same way again."  
  
"You could try to fix it." Dave told her gently.  
  
"Have you ever dropped a plate, and broken it?" She asked in return. "If you drop a plate, you can pick up all the pieces and put them back together. But if you break something made of crystal, or glass, it shatters, and you just can't pick up all the pieces. Because while you do you keep cutting your fingers on the broken glass, and then some of the pieces go missing, and you just can't get them all back, so it never goes back together properly, it's never whole again." She burst into another flood of tears.  
  
"So your relationship with Matt is like broken glass?" Dave nodded, trying to calm her down. "It'll be okay you know. You'll make it through."  
  
"I know it up here, in my head. Logically, this is the best decision, walk away before I hurt him anymore." Lita nodded. "But then, here, in my heart it's so empty. It's like I can't breathe without him, part of me doesn't want to."  
  
"Then you're going to have a hard time of things, aren't you?" He told her gently. "If you like, I'll watch out for you backstage, make sure Kane leaves you alone, if that will make it easier for you."  
  
"Thank you." She said softly.  
  
"Where are you staying?" Batista asked.  
  
"The hotel near the cross-over of Fifth and Seventh streets." She answered.  
  
"Why don't you let me drive you? I'm heading back there anyway." He told her. "Come on."  
  
"I didn't even say goodbye..." She murmured as they began to walk towards the parking garage.  
  
"It's always the hardest thing to say." Dave finished for her. "I don't think I've said goodbye in years. I probably don't know how anymore." 


End file.
